Talk:Elite armor
is the ascended armor infused? ----Lancek 10:52, 27 November 2006 (CST) :No, it's not automaticly infused. (I know, late answer, but still..) — Stylva (talk)( ) 18:28, 14 December 2006 (CST) Armor and Faction Would someone be so kind as to plainly state whether being allied with the Luxons prevents you from having Kurzick armor crafted and visa-versa? My little guild has just been offered membership in a larger, established Luxon guild, but several of us are working towards Kurzick armor and we don't want to join if it will prevent us from obtaining it. xxovercastxx 23:10, 28 February 2007 (CST) :You can have whatever armor you want :) As long as you personally have more Kurzick than Luxon faction, the crafter will craft for you. — Stylva (talk)( ) 01:09, 1 March 2007 (CST) Elite armour Ascended armour -> Elite armor. Mass renaming needed. --BlueNovember 10:40, 25 May 2007 (CDT) :working on it already --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:25, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::It is worth noting that the Hall of Monuments references it as Ascended armor. This would suggest that the two names are interchangable as of GW:EN... --SoraMitsukai 14:15, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::(A bit of a late answer) Actually, not really. For Prophecies Elite armor, three names are used on the HoM trophies: Elite, Ascended, and Exclusive. But all others are actually named Elite, which indicates preference for Elite. RoseOfKali 06:46, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Move / split proposal wait why put a tag to move it BACK? There is no ascended armor in the game... right? — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 21:25, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :The May 24th update notes still use the term Ascended armor, so the term has not been deprecated. Furthermore, the Flowing, Labyrinthine, Cultist, Vabbian, Ancient and Primeval armor sets are not labelled as elite armor, so Ascended armor is a broader term. -- Gordon Ecker 22:01, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ::See what you've done! Prestige armor (Oh Fyren deleted: (Deletion log); 00:13 . . Fyren (Talk | contribs) (deleted Prestige armor: content was: 'WTF IS THE DIFFERNECE BETWEEN ELITE AND ASCENDED ARMOR!?!' (and the only contributor was '68.111.184.23')): but that was what I was talking about.). I disagree sorta with having it be called ascended armor. I think it was only called that in the notes so that we knew what they were talking about. Its not used in game anymore. And I don't ever hear the term in game. I had only heard 15k armor. Seeing as it doesn't cost 15k anymore, I wouldn't mind putting in some research as to what people are calling it nowadays. Was it always called Ascended prior to that date? 15k Pyromancers was called Ascended Pyromancers by crafters? (I don't remember, I'm too poor to even windowshop for it). But Elite armor is a better name. As to armor that doesn't have elite in the name, its not elite? Its tagged as elite to show the difference between it and standard armor. Does it have to have a non-elite version to be elite? Essentially, I think if people wanna see the expensive armor, elite is the best name for the article. Otherwise we can just call it "The expensive armor". While elite may not describe all the expensive armor, ascended isn't really the best term. I've never heard it used in game even before the update (but like I said, I'm poor). And its no longer used anywhere in game (afaik) and the term isn't used around the wiki anymore (because its being changed to elite). So people aren't going to be looking for it. I think I'm rambling now... — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 01:19, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :::The term Ascended armor has never been used in-game, however it is frequently used in the update notes. -- Gordon Ecker 01:44, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::::They got it from us! But the fact that it was never used in game means the average player who doesn't stalk GWiki or the guildwars.com wouldn't even know what it is. Has the term ascended armor been used to describe armor that isn't (currently) labled as elite? Vabbian or obsidian. do they call taht ascended? — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 02:15, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Untrue as of GW:EN, see my note above. --SoraMitsukai 14:18, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Yes, it has been used to refer to Monk Flowing armor. -- Gordon Ecker 02:22, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::I have another arguement but I am going to bed and refuse to allow myself to be sucked into your sick, sick world of semantics and nomenclature further tonight. But tomorrow is another day...— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 02:25, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::If we keep the article at Elite armor, it should exclude the Vabbian, Ancient and Primeval sets, or list them in the other sets of prestige armor section. Right now, I'd prefer prestige armor as the main article, with Elite armor and Ascended armor as short definition articles. -- Gordon Ecker 02:39, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::i agree with gordan on this oneHapsta 18:40, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I concur. Prestige armor seems to be the appropriate catch-all term. --SoraMitsukai 14:18, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Price? Anyone else think that with the loot scaling update, Elite armor price should be lowered? I mean, one of the reasons Anet designed overpriced "Ascended" armor was to provide a gold sink. Well now that gold farming has been removed and the price of most rare items in the game has declined, shouldn't the gold sink value be lowered? 10k for current 15k armor pieces would be nice, no? [[User:DesiAdame|'Desi']] 18:37, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Plus the fact that inherent armour effects have been removed, and as a byproduct Maximum AL armour price has been lowered to 1k, yet Elite armour stays the same. I agree with the 10k for most current 15k armours, with the exception of: Elite Canthan, Kurzick, and Luxon armours, and Obsidian armour. --Valentein 18:40, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::If the prices were to ever change, a decrease could result in a backlash from the many players who have already bought 15k armor pieces, especially if they struggled to afford it. The thought of the fact that if they waited a bit, so that they wouldn't have had to work that bit harder to obtain the final 5k on top of their 10k (again especially if they struggled) can infuriate alot of people.82.36.244.186 12:20, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::The prices for 1.5k armour were dropped because of Insignia, which generally costs an extra 100 to 1000 gold. The extra cost of Insignia for 15k armor is negligible compared to the cost of crafting and materials. -- Gordon Ecker 18:47, 7 August 2007 (CDT) GW:EN Armour Isn't GWEN armour (Norn, Vanguard, Asura and Dwarf) considered "ascended?" You pay 10k for each armour part, the same as Ancient, shouldn't it be considered "Elite?"--203.129.63.101 05:05, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :You can't add them to the hall of monuments ( I know it for dwarven, I think it's the same for other types ). Nedds to check for the 3 remaining ones. If they don't go in the hall of monuments then we should add a new category in the other types of prestige armor : can't be added to the hall of monuments. If they can be added then simply put the dwarven one in this category and the others in another new category in the other types of prestige armor. It's very important to know which armors can be added and which ones can't. They are ascended but not an elite version of another one. Cha0s lord 01:29, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Or it could be a bug. --Macros 01:35, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::I can add my Asuran armor to hall, and so I've heard that only Dwarven can't be added--121.127.192.210 23:04, 21 September 2007 (CDT) i can't remember what it's called, can't find it. a while ago i spied this thing that you can only get (purchase i think) if you've bought a certain amount of armour pieces or armour sets for your account, does anyone know what it is because i can't find it anywhere, i think it's somehow related to PvP. if i find it, i'll delete this, until then if anyone knows what it is can you post it? kthxbai. :I don't think there's anything like that, but there are costumes that you can buy from the in-game store. Jink 01:13, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::No that's not it. :::Are you talking about this? You get it from Tolkano. --'Bottle'130 02:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC)